Drabbles & Viñetas Saint Seiya
by Hessefan
Summary: Varias parejas. Escritos mayormente en el año 2005. Tener presente que muchos de los drabbles son viejos. No va a ser igual el primero que el último. ¿Qué? Me pegó la nostalgia y los traje.
1. Saga x Aioros

**Otanjôbi Omedetô**

* * *

¡Había olvidado esta viñeta! Bué, tampoco es que se perdían de mucho XD aunque admito, sí, que le tengo cariño porque fue dedicado en su momento a una amiga. Y por eso dejo las notas viejas.

* * *

_Cero originalidad con el título, lo sé._

Querida Saku (Dos puntos) ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu hemorroide? Yo ya junté la plata para irme de vacaciones y hacerme el cambio de sexo en Tailandia. La vida me trata bien...

_XD_

_Querida Saku... Como sabes soy pobre, y como soy pobre me salen fics pobres (Cuac!) Pero quería hacerte un humilde regalito. Ya sé que últimamente no estás leyendo nada de nada, por eso decidí hacerlo viñeta. Este magnánimo esfuerzo ¿? es simbólico, para expresarte lo mucho que te quiero y que soy capaz hasta de hacer un drabble o.O por vos (Ahora, sí querés que me tire de un puente, no lo voy a hacer, pero sí te caes, te voy a buscar XD)_  
_Hoy estoy muy tarada (Ya sé que everidei, pero hoy mas) culpa de estudiar, del calor, del sueño crónico y de juntarme tanto con vos y Yageni (¡Pobre Yageni! La ligó ella también) No me puedo poner seria, así que mejor lo resumo en un: ¡feliz cumple! Perdón por no estar el 26 con vos, pero prometo llamarte si es que en plena selva encuentro un teléfono público (sino, te mando una paloma mensajera). Sé feliz, que te lo mereces, y no estés triste: Los que estamos "acá" en la tierra te necesitamos "genki", feliz, y bolu-Dita como siempre._  
_Besos._  
_Elegí esta pareja, que sé es una de tus favoritas, porque también es una de las mías :P Perdón por publicarlo antes, pero no me dan los tiempos, o era hoy, o era en diciembre, y usted sabe que soy impaciente._

* * *

Como nuevo Patriarca, desde la resurrección de los Santos, debía tomar precauciones obvias; por eso salió del recinto con tan sólo un pantalón y la bata de seda roja debajo del brazo.

Caminó con paso cauteloso en plena oscuridad. El trayecto era iluminado apenas por la luna nueva. Llegó a Piscis y, sigiloso, la atravesó. Capricornio no representó un desafío mayor; y por ese detalle, algo en su interior le dictaba que la suerte podía estar a su favor. No podía asegurar que sus Santos se encontraban en sus templos, quizás ya se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo.

Llegó a la Casa cuyo dueño había sido el inspirador para aquel plan. En la puerta trasera del noveno Templo frenó su andar y observó a los costados cerciorándose de estar sólo, buscó un lugar apartado y allí se desprendió del pantalón que hábilmente escondió y se colocó la bata, y con ella como única prenda ingresó a los terrenos de Sagitario, sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios mediante.

En cuanto llegó a la sala principal llamó a su compañero con un tono sumamente sensual.

—¿Dónde está el cumpleañero?

El mencionado, apenas escuchó esa voz, salió del baño con la toalla atada a la cintura.

—¿Saga? —Al ver el atuendo de dicho Santo se quedó con las palabras atoradas a mitad de garganta, no pudo evitar investigar con la mirada la fisionomía del otro quien, aprovechando la perplejidad de su amante, desató el lazo de la bata.

—Vine a darte tu regalo. —La fina prenda se abrió dejando entre ver la masculina desnudez de Géminis.

Aioros se quedó embelesado con esa imagen que él ya conocía con profunda devoción, a pesar de ello no dejaba de maravillarse ante tanto monumento de hombre: El pene de Saga semi erguido, y con tan solo esa visión, el suyo —bajo la toalla— se despertó con ligeros espasmos de deseo desbordante. ¡Por Athena! Con qué facilidad lograba despertar sus más bajos instintos.

Pero en cuanto quiso acercarse al Patriarca, quien ya había dejado la bata desperdigada en el suelo, un tropel de Santos ingresó al grito de:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Aioros!

Diez Santo de Oro, sin olvidar mencionar a los de Bronce, plata y el pequeño Kiki se encontraron con la imagen de su nuevo "Patriarca Supremo" como Dios lo trajo al mundo, y al cumpleañero casi en igualdad de condiciones. Todos se quedaron a mitad de lo que pensaban decir; y fue Kiki el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Por qué el Patriarca puede quitarse la ropa, y yo, cuando hace calor, no?  
—¡Kiki! —Exclamó Muu tapando furtivamente los ojos de su discípulo— ¡No mires! Él puede porque... porque es el Patriarca. —¿Qué decirle?  
—¡Aioros! —Gritó Aioria consternado.

Se produjo un silencio desgarrador, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y en medio de ese silencio una voz cansina y resignada interrumpió la aparente calma.

—Este... —Al ver que nadie decía nada, Kanon, para no ser menos que el León espetó: —¡Saga!...

Saga, con los ojos bien abiertos —sin poder reaccionar como hubiese correspondido— sólo atinó a decir lo primero que cruzó su mente:

—Me robaron en la esquina... Todo. Hasta la ropa.  
—Y sí... Es peligroso andar por el Santuario a esta hora —acotó Ikki al borde del llanto y de la risa.

O mejor dicho: del llanto a causa de la risa.

—En fin—Espetó Aioros—Les agradezco a todos su visita—Finalizó solemne.  
—Creo que mejor nos vamos —murmuró Shaina. —A mí nadie me mencionó que era este tipo de fiesta... Ni la máscara me quito, menos me voy a quitar la ropa.

Cada uno dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. Algunos mas turbados que otros, y justamente, después de ver a semejante hombre, más de uno terminó _masturbado_. A la mayoría no les causó gran sorpresa, pues no se podía esperar otra cosa en ese Santuario, donde ni los hoyitos de las columnas se salvaban.

Cuando pudieron recuperarse, Saga recordó a qué había ido allí, Aioros recordó qué hacia Saga ahí, y decidieron hacer un festejo íntimo entre los más allegados; o sea, entre ellos dos. Mientras, los demás Santos y Amazonas, se quedaron con las ganas de comer torta.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Jajaja! Que boludez de trama. Espero que al menos te haya entretenido y arrancado una sonrisa (Al menos sonreí por compromiso, ¡che!).  
Para el cumple de Gadya el del cumpleaños era Saga, le tocaba el turno a Aioros ¿no?_

_Gracias por leer._

_22 de Noviembre de 2008 (Pero hagan de cuenta que es 26 de Noviembre)_  
_Merlo, Provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina._

Remake hecha el 7 de octubre de 2011

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	2. Death Mask x Muu

**Resaca**

_Dedicado a iri20 por ser la persona más buena, talentosa, honesta, sincera, amiga y dulce que he conocido en la red._

_**Drabble 200 p.: Death Mask & Muu**_

* * *

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en un Templo que no era el mío, en una cama ajena. A mi lado estabas tú, preso de un profundo sueño. Con pavor me descubrí desnudo no sólo en cuerpo sino también en alma.

Te espié, quizás con temor, para intentar comprender un poco la situación. Pero no recuerdo nada, solamente el líquido ámbar de mi copa en la noche anterior y tu rostro curvado en una expresión de tristeza absoluta y desbordante.

¿Será posible que mis osados y escondidos deseos se hayan hecho realidad?

Despiertas, estirándote levemente y el terror me domina cuando posas tus ojos sobre mí.

—Alessio...

Pronuncias mi verdadero nombre, dejando en claro que te he contado algunas cosas que suelo callar.

—Gracias.

Acotas sonriéndome con amor, dejándome perplejo. No tengo la intención de arruinar éste momento ¿Qué te habré dicho? ¿Qué te habré contado? ¿Qué habremos hecho? No lo sé, me limito a besarte lentamente, con precaución, y tú no me rechazas.

No rechazas al desagradable ser que me he inventado y que me he creído; por el contrario, te aferras con devoción a mí y puedo oler el cítrico aroma de tus cabellos morados.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

_Gracias por leer n.n_

_¡Besos!_

_**30 de Agosto de 2007**__ – Argentina._


	3. Milo x Camus

**Lázaro**

_Es un drabble viejo que había olvidado subir; dedicado en su momento a **Songfic Maniak** por su cumpleaños._  
_Está situado en la saga de Hades u_u Muy trillada la idea._

**Drabble 300 p**.: _Milo & Camus_

_

* * *

_

He vuelto con el afán de poder decirte lo que por cobarde callé durante mi vida. Sin embargo la situación no es ideal para un encuentro.  
Mi misión como Santo de Athena es velar por la seguridad de dicha Diosa, aunque cargue sobre mis hombros el estigma de un traidor.  
Sé que te costará comprender esto. Lo entiendo; le ha llevado su tiempo a Muu adivinarlo, le ha costado la "_vida_" a Shaka; por ende no pretendo que leas en mis ojos lo que mi boca quiere confesarte.  
Te veo de pie, erguido imponente, estás sumamente enfurecido por notar que, quienes supuestamente deberían servir a su Diosa, reclaman su cabeza. El orgulloso Milo de Escorpio... A decir verdad no esperaba menos de ti.  
Y éste secreto que debo guardar por el bien de Athena es lo que en realidad me está matando, más que tu indiferencia y tu decepción hacia mí, más que las heridas certeras de Virgo en nuestro reciente combate.  
Saga y Shura son testigos y participes de éste dolor, que ninguno de ustedes alcanza a concebir. Pero es Saori quien, como Diosa, intenta remediar el daño, quitándose la vida.  
Sé que no es momento para hablar de nosotros, ni siquiera debería dedicarte estos pensamientos, pero me es inevitable. Me prometí decirte aquello que por tantos años te negué: Perjuicios, miedos; no lo sé, pero cuando necesitaste oír un "_te amo_" de mis labios recibiste a cambio silencio.

¿Es éste mi castigo? Evidentemente sí.

Ya es un poco tarde para ello; y luego de seguir con esta farsa, es en los brazos de Hyoga donde descanso por última vez, aunque interiormente anhelé que hubiesen sido los tuyos. Quiero creer que en realidad no es tarde. Pronto te tendré a mi lado y podré decirte esto que he callado.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Seh, no es la gran cosa, pero ya… tenía que subirlo para que sea parte de los drabbles que he escrito en Saint Seiya._  
_Gracias por leer._

_**18 de Octubre de 2007 – Argentina.**_


	4. Ikki x Seiya 2

_**Drabble 200 p.: Ikki x Seiya**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

No podía aborrecerlo del todo, pese a los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que hubiese realizado por hacerlo. Es que no quería detestarlo, se rehusaba a experimentar un sentimiento negativo hacia su recuerdo.

Aunque sentir odio significase tener un motivo por el cual seguir adelante y no detenerse a aguardar por él.

Sabía que por mucho que el otro se distanciase, que por mucho que partiese, no lograría borrar lo ocurrido, ni mucho menos los sentimientos en su corazón.

Eso era suyo, y no le permitiría al Phoenix que se lo arrebatase.

El dulce recuerdo de aquel primer beso… si es que un recuerdo que involucrase a Ikki pudiese considerarse "dulce".

Sí, era un malnacido, un patán, "ese" que se mandaba a mudar… Quien le regalaba caricias, besos, palabras sinceras de amor y luego desaparecía sin dar señales de vida. Pero lo quería así, así lo había conocido y así había aprendido a amarle.

Y él, siempre esperaría por su regreso, aun de viejo, aun estando solo, aun sabiendo que ya nunca regresaría… porque los muertos no han de levantarse de su tumba ¿Cierto?.

Y lo peor de todo no era no lograr enojarse con él; lo peor de todo era seguir esperándolo.

* * *

**Fin**

_

* * *

Gracias por leer, soy asquerosamente feliz por eso y por los revieweantes ¿?_

_Sigo con el final de "Simpatía… "_

_24 de Febrero de 2010  
Merlo, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	5. Seiya x Saori

**Los restos de nuestro amor**

_Feliz cumple Creamy ^^ En nuestro país ya es 22 de mayo, 12:33 a.m. para ser más exacta. Que la pases bien en tu día y en todos los que están por venir._

_**Viñeta 900 p.:**_** Seiya & Saori**

* * *

~ El amor eterno dura aproximadamente tres meses ~

_(Les Luthiers)_

* * *

La pasión propia de la juventud les llevó a dejar de lado todas aquellas cosas que los distanciaban, que los diferenciaban como el día y la noche. Ni las escalas sociales, ni la división entre deidad y humano, ni siquiera el respeto rayana la insana veneración, lograron derrotar esos impulsos.

Fue en la misma mansión Kido, detrás de la gran fuente de los dos Cupido, un hermoso día de primavera.

Seiya juntó de ese coraje que tanto le sobraba en batalla para robarle un beso a su Diosa, cometiendo blasfemia y mandando al demonio todo principio. Y para su grata sorpresa fue correspondido con el mismo ardor.

—Juro Saori —profesó aquella vez, con ojos ensoñadores—, que te amaré eternamente.

Ella lo miró con amor sintiendo que se derretía entre sus brazos, por fin su guerrero era suyo, con todo lo que eso implicaba; por fin Seiya era capaz de verla como lo que era: una mujer antes que Diosa.

Bueno, ese amor eterno jurado duró poco más de tres meses. Con la llegada tardía del otoño todo se enfrío: la ciudad, la mansión, incluso el fuego entre ellos, pero seguía existiendo esa camaradería y complicidad de siempre.

¿Qué pasó? Seiya, años después, trataba de cavilar al respecto con el fin de llegar a una conclusión acertada. Quizás había agotado demasiado rápido esa pasión, él era un muchacho muy apasionado de por sí; tal vez consumieron su amor, por apresurados, por adelantados, por desesperados… Por ser sencillamente diferentes, jóvenes, tontos.

No lo sabía y quizás no lo descubriría nunca. Sonreía cada vez que evocaba esos recuerdos de la juventud. Tal cual como hacía ella, mientras esperaba ansiosa para que su aburrido marido fuese a jugar golf, hacer caridad o esas cosas que les gustan hacer a la gente rica —tanto como lo era ella, aunque a pesar del tiempo no lograba sentirse parte de esa sociedad—.

Cuando ocurría, cuando Julián depositaba un beso cargado de ternura en los labios de su amada esposa para partir y perderse por tardes enteras, ella corría desesperada a llamar al Pegasus. No supieron como comenzaron con eso, Saori insistía en que todo se había ido al averno por culpa de una inocente invitación.

No había nada de inusual en invitar a un viejo amigo y a su esposa a una cena, pero lo cierto es que ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, tanto Miho como Julián se mostraban incómodos mientras que ellos dos… ellos dos sencillamente eran Seiya y Saori.

Ahí fue el punto de quiebre. Un ligero coqueteo, copas de más y evocar viejos recuerdos de la pubertad. La desastrosa primera vez de ambos, los errores y los aciertos en esos tres meses, tan intensos como cualquier guerra que hubiesen tenido que atravesar.

Su idilio, el pecado duró, para ironía de ambos, exactamente tres meses.

Parecían estar perseguidos por ese número.

Todo cambió una mañana, la llamada de Saori ese día había sido distinta, Seiya pudo adivinar en el tono de voz cierto nerviosismo, cierta ansiedad. Ella no era tan tajante para hablarle, pero del otro lado notaba la tensión en el tono.

Cuando llegó, dispuesto a arrastrarla hasta su cuarto para desvestirla en un femtosegundo, Saori mostró un semblante que pocas veces su guerrero había visto, empero ella no quiso revelar lo que la aquejaba, no hasta tener la dosis de amor y pasión que necesitaba para seguir respirando, para sentir que la vida valía la pena y lograr salir de ese letargo en el que tan acostumbrada la tenía su marido.

Entre sus piernas Seiya se perdió, oyendo los gemidos de la dama que tanto respetaba, arrastrándola al borde del orgasmo, del abismo. Cuando la paz sobrevino llegó la hora de la confesión.

Al inicio, luego de la revelación, el Pegasus se mostró fastidiado, pero sentado al borde de la cama matrimonial, desnudo en cuerpo y alma, acabó por murmurar:

—Me lo esperaba.

Era lógico, tarde o temprano iba a pasar. No podía echarle la culpa a Saori.

—Tú también, Seiya, deberías hacer lo mismo —una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla, más la tenue sonrisa de sus labios aligeraba el peso del hombre al verla tan devastada. —Tú y Miho serían excelentes padres.

Seiya cerró los ojos, lo mejor sería seguir adelante, formar una familia con la mujer que había elegido para casarse. Aunque ya lo venían intentando desde hacía un año y Miho no quedaba encinta.

Miró a la mujer que amaba, una parte de él se rehusaba a aceptar que ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos:

—¿Estás segura que es de Julián? Porque tal vez…

—Sí Seiya —le sonrió apenas, incorporándose para abrazarlo por la espalda.

Con él siempre se había cuidado, o eso creía...

—Entonces, todo termina aquí —musitó desolado.

Con un bebé en camino Saori tendría otras responsabilidades, otros tiempos, otras necesidades. La dama no respondió, le pareció evidente la respuesta.

—Házmelo —susurró en el oído de su amante. —Házmelo una última vez, Seiya.

Quizás en otro tiempo, en otra época, en otra vida; pero ahora sus caminos otra vez volvían a separarse. Todo por no aguardarse mutuamente, todo por desesperados y atolondrados. Ahora debían recoger los trozos, los restos que habían dejado el efímero amor que se dedicaron, y seguir adelante.

Al menos hasta que al niño revelase ser hijo de su padre: Cabellos castaños, ojos color avellana y sangre de guerrero.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Sí, ya sé, daba para fic xD pero quedó en viñeta. Espero que te haya gustado Creamy (y a quien lo lea)._

_Gracias por el tiempo._

_22 de mayo de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	6. Kanon x Sorrento

**Arrecife**

**

* * *

**

Sus besos sabían a mar; incluso su piel. Hasta su cabello olía a mar. Allí abajo todo cobraba un matiz diferente, nada se apreciaba igual y eso no excluía los sabores.

Que más de uno, en son de broma, hubiese dicho que la comida tenía mucha sal, no se dejaba de lado que era cierto. Pero no, con Sorrento todo era dulce. No porque el guerrero lo fuese en verdad; eso Kanon lo comprendió con el tiempo: que se trataba de una de las tantas tretas que poseían las Sirenas. Tetis, muy amablemente, le había advertido; creyó que eran celos de la muchacha, él no podía verlo a Sorrento más que como un niño.

—¿Vamos a…?

La expresión de Siren, mezcla de terror y ansiedad por el inminente suceso le arrancó una carcajada.

—Claro…

No pretendía morir virgen, ¿cierto? Eran soldados y como tales en cualquier momento podía desatarse una guerra y morir. Era tan sólo un niño, eso era. Fácil le doblaba en edad traspasando la barrera de lo moral, pero allí, bajo el mar, no existía un cuerpo legislativo (gracias a Dios o ya estaría preso).

Lo descubrió hombre esa noche, degustó el semen del joven general apreciándola dulce. Oh, todo era dulce junto a Sorrento, todo era maravilloso.

Lástima que algún día todo eso tuviese que acabar. Kanon lo sabía, que estaba conduciéndolos a todos a una muerte segura que no excluía a Sorrento.

El condenado crío, al que creía tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano, no titubeó un segundo en enfrentarlo cuando supo que había sido engañado. Ahí ya todo dejó de parecerle dulce. Descubrió el amargo sabor de la venganza, la traición de la mano de una Sirena, tan despiadadas y con la capacidad de llevar a la completa perdición a cualquier marino. Kanon, en su magnificencia y egolatría, no se vio exento de ello.

Y lo último que recordaba era una dulce melodía, tan dulce como lo había sido Sorrento cuando no se hubiese convertido en la quimera que su rango ostentaba.

Desde el día en el que Sorrento le perdonó la vida —por amor o lo que fuese— se juró nunca más volver a subestimar el poder del mar.

Ahora, cada vez que escucha el canto de las sirenas se estremece y siente sobre los labios un gusto muy particular. El mar nunca le pareció salado; para él siempre fue dulce.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Dirán ¿qué tiene que ver el título con el contenido? Es que me nació esto gracias al foro Retos Ilustrados y a la canción de Fito (Arrecife) la cual no escuché, pero sí leí._

_Muchas gracias por leer =)._

_2 de agosto de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	7. Bian x Eo

**Hipocampo**

**

* * *

**

_**Viñeta 500 p.: Bian x Eo**_.

* * *

La vida bajo el mar era mucho más aburrida —y salada— de lo que uno podría llegar a imaginar. Como Guerreros de Poseidón debían custodiar sus respectivos pilares y a duras penas podían distanciarse de ellos.

Ser hipertenso en ese lugar era toda una ironía. Aunque Eo no lo era había adquirido cierta aversión hacia la sal. Sí, deseaba salir de ese agujero olvidado por Dios (otra ironía), pero la mera idea de desobedecer las órdenes de Poseidón para explorar las afueras lo colmaba de incertidumbre y temor.

Era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, o al menos a lo que debería acostumbrarse; tarea para nada sencilla con los compañeros que tenía. No, no se llevaba bien con ellos, solían gastarle bromas como ponerle más sal de la que habitualmente tenía la comida. Estaba bien, aceptaba que él era el paria del grupo, pero eso no les daba derecho a sus camaradas para burlarse. Scylla no lo comprendía: algo tenían que hacer para matar el aburrimiento. Concepto que Bian había captado muy bien a la primera ya que solía entretenerse en cada uno de los pilares con sus respectivos dueños.

La idea era uno para cada día de la semana con el domingo de descanso; pero bueno, se le escapaba un día, porque Eo pregonaba no estar interesado en ser parte de la rutina del Caballo Marino.

Eso hasta que un día Bian le ganó por cansancio, o quizás porque le dijo a Scylla lo que éste quería oír:

—Juro que si me correspondes llenaré todos mis días sólo contigo.

Sí: arrodillado a los pies de Eo, pose shakesperiana, mirada desolada y tono solemne. Un patético. Scylla rompió a reír con estruendo, ese tipo tenía DEMASIADO tiempo libre. Y fue esa sonrisa, gesto espontáneo y grácil, lo que llevó a Bian a cometer tal locura.

Le arrebató un beso recibiendo a cambio un golpe. La sangre escarlata se escurrió por sus labios pero no amedrentó, no debía, si pensaba acojonarse por herida tan insignificante sólo quedaba correr cuando apareciesen los enemigos.

Tomó a Eo de la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo probando una vez más esos labios. Scylla se removió inquieto, amén de quedar como una damisela histérica, pero en cuanto sintió el adictivo sabor del guerrero, mezcla de mar y sangre, no pudo evitar quedarse prendido a él.

La sal ya no parecía ser tan mala para su salud, al contrario. Esa noche descubrió cuanto honor le hacía Bian a su rango, al menos la parte de "caballo".

Desde entonces (que ese "_entonces_" fue corto como aparición de estrella fugaz —tercera ironía—) Bian cumplió con su palabra: nunca más volvió a ocupar la cama de otro guerrero.

Desde ya, al otro día la guerra se desató bajo el mar. Tan cómodos que estaban, tan habituados a esa calma exasperante (Al humano nunca nada le conforma).

El hipocampo murió fiel, como ha de ser. En paz podía descansar sabiendo que no había traicionado el dogma de su especie.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_17 de agosto de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	8. Lemurianos

**Justificación**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todo de Masami Kurumada.

_**Advertencia**__: Leve mención BL. _

_**Viñeta 700 p.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Había muchas cuestiones que a Kiki se le escapaban respecto al origen de su raza; intuía que se debía a su corta edad y a la irrefutable realidad de que casi estaban extintos. Por eso había recurrido a quienes, creía, podían darle esas respuestas. Sin embargo no resultaba ser tan fácil para Mû responder tales interrogantes.

Los ojos del niño, atentos, aguardaban por las palabras del mayor:

—Pues… —de tener cejas, estas se hubiese arqueado—¿te refieres a "de dónde vienes"?

—Claro —respondió el pequeño con un deje de obviedad, que la pregunta no había sido complicada ni formulada en un lenguaje extranjero—, como es que yo llegué a la Tierra, como es que nací.

Aires abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato. No era un hombre que perdiese la calma con facilidad o que no encontrase argumentos fiables para debatir; algo de lo que se jactaba su raza, precisamente, era de sabiduría.

Kiki lo predijo, por eso antes de que el adulto lo propusiese, aclaró con rapidez:

—Ya le pregunté al Patriarca pero me dijo que estaba muy ocupado y que fuese a hablarlo contigo.

Mû exhaló un quejido al estilo Marge Simpson. Debía reconocer que el Patriarca tenía obligaciones por cumplir y, además nadie conocía tan bien a Kiki como él. Sentía que le correspondía disipar las dudas del crío. Caviló al respecto llegando conclusión de que nunca antes había hablado de esos temas con él, era lógico que algún día iba a darse la situación, y mejor cuanto antes.

—Pues, verás Kiki —comenzó, puesto que comenzar siempre es lo más difícil—cuando dos personas se quieren, un hombre y una mujer —aclaró—a veces ellos necesitan expresar su amor —cuantas falacias estaba diciendo, pero le explicaría desde otro ángulo cuando el jovencito creciese un poco más.

—¿Expresan su amor? —frunció el ceño.

—Claro —afirmó, gestual con las manos (puros nervios. No era una situación fácil o agradable)—ellos… copulan —no supo qué palabra era la más idónea para expresarlo—y debido a la biología humana, nueve meses después llega una criatura.

—Ahora entiendo —expresó Kiki suspirando, luego se cruzó de brazos.

Mû abrió grande los ojos, preso de la sorpresa. Sabía que Kiki era un chico de rapidez mental, pero suponía que con tan escueta explicación no llegaría a entender el meollo de la cuestión y se figuraba estar explicándole detalles como la penetración, los espermatozoides y todas esas linduras.

—Entonces… ¿quién es mi mamá? —cuestionó con honda curiosidad, para luego rematarla sin darle tiempo al adulto de responder—: ¿tú o el Patriarca?

Ahora los ojos del lemuriano mayor reflejaban pavor y aprensión. ¡¿De dónde había sacado esa retorcida idea? Aries no pudo decir nada ya que el chico interpretó enseguida el desconcierto para justificar con obviedad:

—Yo tuve que haber salir de algún lemuriano y los únicos que conozco son ustedes dos, creía que sólo un hombre y una mujer podían tener hijos…

—Sí, pero —le urgía explicarle que, por lógica, los padres habían sido lemurianos, sin embargo su pasividad, hasta para hablar, tenía todas las de perder con la verborrea del chico.

—No sabía que nuestra especie podía concebir sin necesidad de una mujer —meditó en voz alta—y entiendo que ustedes dos le pongan tanto énfasis a la conservación de la especie, pero con honda sinceridad… yo prefiero ser hijo único.

La boca de Mû había quedado desmesuradamente abierta, si algunos de sus compañeros hubiese atravesado su Templo se hubiese sorprendido por presenciar un semblante nunca antes visto en un sereno y paciente Aries.

El chiquillo, conforme con su propio análisis y ante la parálisis de su maestro, salió a toda marcha por el Templo dispuesto a seguir jugando.

En cuanto pudo reaccionar lo primero que hizo Mû fue ir ante Shion para decirle que, de ahora en más, los encuentros personales serían llevados a cabo en el recinto personal del Patriarca y nunca más en el Templo de Aries con Kiki en él.

Otro día, cuando lograse recuperarse de esa, le aclararía el panorama al pequeño lemuriano. Mientras tanto éste estaría convencido de que su mamá era Mû y su papá Shion. ¡De algún lado tenía que haber salido!

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias por leer =)._

_22 de agosto de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	9. Saga x Shura

_Mátalo_.

No lo toma en serio. Cuando le habla, el jovencito devoto a él que había conocido en el pasado, lo escucha por compromiso; o al menos esa es la sensación que le invade.

Piensa que es exactamente igual darles los buenos días que gritarle sobre el advenimiento de una nueva guerra santa. Pero no es indiferencia; de ser sólo eso, Saga no pasaría horas encerrado en su Templo preguntándose el porqué… hay algo más en los ojos de Shura que el antiguo traidor no logra discernir. ¿Odio, enojo, tristeza? Quizás es todo eso y más.

Y esa mirada no hace otra cosa que destrozarlo, que matarlo en vida. Sin dudas Capricornio posee una mirada asesina, letal y efectiva.

—Buenos días, Shura. —L e dedica la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, el tono de voz más excelso y masculino que puede lograr, y la pleitesía que no le da a ninguno de sus otros compañeros, para sólo recibir silencio y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Espera que le corresponda, que le pregunte de manera forzada si va rumbo al recinto del Patriarca, lo que sea, pero no… sólo silencio, y esa mirada letal.

—¿Qué tal? —Musita firme, mientras el otro ignora la intención detrás de tan sencilla y cotidiana interrogación. Cuando Géminis le pregunta a Shura cómo está, quiere saberlo todo de él; sin embargo no recibe más que ese silencio y un asentimiento de cabeza.

¿Tanto daño ha hecho? ¿Es karma? Se arrepiente de sus pecados, pero Dios encontró la mejor manera de castigarlo. Nadie ve detrás de sus ojos el dolor, sólo Athena había presenciado arrepentimiento en ellos, hacía ya mucho tiempo; antes de volver a morir, y de volver a la vida.

Sabe que a la larga el humano obtiene lo que se merece, y aunque a Saga no le gusta resignarse, siente que ya no tiene más opciones.

A veces se pregunta si todo es un mal sueño, si algún día va a despertar, en el infierno donde debería estar, ¿por qué había pedido el perdón de Athena y aceptado la vida que le otorgaban los Dioses? Una nueva oportunidad, es todo lo que ambiciona. Si Aioria le perdona, ¿qué tanto le puede costar a Capricornio?

¿Tan grande es el dolor? Lo comparten, entonces; porque Shura sólo tiene que mirarlo de esa manera para devolvérselas todas juntas, y con creces.

_Mátalo_.

Lo había usado, cierto. Lo había engañado, verdad. Lo había lastimado, sin duda. Sin embargo Shura ya no es ese niño, uno con el cerebro lavado desde temprana edad, fácil y manipulable; ahora es un hombre, ahora reconoce que los actos no son buenos ni malos, que las personas actúan siempre acorde al momento en el que están envueltos.

Lo culpa a Saga de todo el daño, pero ya le había perdonado hacia años. Lo mira, como quien mira a un muerto resucitado. No son más que eso, al fin de cuentas. Con Géminis es diferente, con Saga no puede sostener demasiado tiempo el contacto visual, ni juntar dos palabras en griego que formen una oración coherente; como tampoco estar tan cerca del hombre que en un pasado había admirado al punto de la adoración, a aquel hombre que con tan pocas primaveras sobre sus hombros, había sido casi como un padre para él, aunque éste no lo sepa.

Saga había sido guardián y sujeto de confianza de todos los aprendices, quizás por ser el mayor o por vocación de líder, pero todos sabían que podían recurrir a Saga ante cualquier eventualidad, sea cual fuera esta. Y de todos los aprendices a Santos, Shura era el que más disfrutaba pasar el rato con él, aunque sólo sea para escucharlo hablar sobre la historia de Grecia y la Orden de Athena con sentido orgullo.

Si Shura prometió servir a Athena con real devoción, dicha promesa la había hecho primero en su mente, durante una de esas tantas tardes en compañía de Géminis en el Templo de él. Luego, esa promesa la hubiera formulado en voz alta para sí mismo, y no mucho más tarde confesado a Saga, quien en su momento le había regalado la más franca de las sonrisas.

¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?

Ares… si había un culpable en toda la historia, sin dudas, había sido él. Hasta que el Dios de la guerra no invadió la calma del Santuario, Shura había hecho de Saga su ejemplo a seguir, su musa inspiradora y a quien no le quedaba más que rendir tributo, obedeciéndole en todo aquello que le hubiera pedido.

Admiración y amor, suelen confundirse con pasmosa facilidad.

Shura no lo ha tomado en cuenta desde que han regresado a la vida, ¿no se percata del daño irreparable que le ocasiona? Antes, podía hacerle creer lo que quería, contarle fabulas y persuadirlo; en el presente trata de dejarle mensajes implícitos, así sea con la mirada, pero estos no parecen ser claros.

La noche es templada. No ha pasado mucho desde que dejó de llover; el suelo sigue húmedo y los techos gotean. Esa noche pasa demasiado tiempo mirando a través de la ventana, sintiendo melancolía, sin saber qué vuelve a incitar a las fantasías. Deseos siniestros, pensamientos perturbadores. No pretende eso para Shura, no quiere que las cosas sean así.

Salir, necesita salir y despejar la mente antes de volverse loco, en un inquietante sentido literal. Llega a preguntarse que se sentiría ir hasta el Templo de Shura y devolverle un poco de todo esa hiel. ¿Sentiría alivio, satisfacción, paz? La curiosidad por averiguar la respuesta lo colma, haciendo que ese deseo crezca, arremolinándose en él. Siente la adrenalina corriendo por el cuerpo al comprender que ya no puede hacer nada más para evitarlo, para _callarlo_.

Creyó que se había ido en el preciso momento que Athena lo expulsó de su cuerpo, o quizás ni siquiera es Ares; tal vez es producto de su imaginación. La voz le habla, para recitar su mantra siniestro.

No, aún no está preparado. Frena ante el Templo de Capricornio dispuesto a dar la vuelta, pero la voz vuelve a retumbar en su cabeza:

_Mátalo_.

Y ya no puede comprender lo que ocurre a su alrededor, ni lo que hace con el cuerpo y la vida de Shura.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Enloquecer**

_Disclaimer: ¿Se imaginan si Saint Seiya fuera mío? Qué horror. Todo del insuperable Masami Kurumada._

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

_11 de Febrero de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	10. Shura x Aioria

**Omnes vulnerant, ultima necat**

**

* * *

**

_Viñeta 700 p.: Shura/Aioria._

_

* * *

_

Me acercaba a ti con nerviosismo, resolutivo y rápido, para no darte oportunidad de rechazar el beso que dejaba en tu mejilla. Tú me mirabas, primero sorprendido, luego esbozando una enorme sonrisa de complicidad.

Tenías dos años menos que yo; hoy en día esa diferencia de edad no significa nada, pero en ese entonces éramos de dos mundos diferentes y, parecía ser yo, siempre el corruptor.

Besos que sabían a prohibición y a culpa, pero que igualmente no podía evitar. Al principio eras demasiado inocente para entender lo que simbolizaba ese tipo de cariño, pues besar es un gesto común que le suelen dedicar las madres a sus hijos, no es más que un saludo en algunos casos, una demostración de afecto.

Sólo el día que mi beso diario rozó tus labios entendiste el mensaje implícito en ellos. Ya no éramos tan pequeños, y por eso tampoco me miraste con sorpresa; la sonrisa de siempre había huido para dar paso a una expresión de divergencia.

—Lo siento —me hundí en el banco, amedrentado por tu imprevista reacción.

—Aioros dice que no tengo que dejar que ningún adulto me de besos o me toque.

Alcé las cejas, conforme a medias con ese consejo. Maldición, tu hermano siempre tenía razón.

—Pero yo no soy un adulto.

—Ayer me dijiste que…

—Bueno, pero… —era verdad, el día anterior te había gritado que no era un crío—, para algunas cosas sigo siendo un niño.

Qué dispar, qué paradoja; se supone que esas cosas las hacen los adultos: abrazarse, besarse en los labios… tocarse.

—Aioros dice que sólo los adultos se pueden besar en la boca.

Cerré los ojos y me crucé de brazos. Maldición, ¿tu hermano siempre tenía que tener razón?

—Aioria —refunfuñé—, ya tienes ocho años, pronto darás el examen para convertirte en Santo de Athena. —Intenté convencerte, pero no tenía un buen pretexto, y no supe qué decirte.

Pero con toda tu picardía, llevaste un dedo a la boca clamando silencio, sin dejar de sonreír travieso.

—No le digamos nada a Aioros, y ya…

Nuestro idilio infantil no duró demasiado, lo malo de ser un Santo de Athena es que no tienes margen para ser un niño. En poco tiempo las manos se te manchan de sangre y comprendes conceptos desgarradores y desoladores como que la vida es efímera, y más la de un guerrero.

Si al morir nos darían la opción de permanecer eternamente en un recuerdo, cual sueño, sin duda elegiría esos años que pasé junto a ti, siento tu amigo y algo más… porque después, dejaste de ser un niño. Después, dejaste de verme como tu amigo.

Había algo, sin dudas, que me recordaba esos viejos sentimientos, como la culpa. Pero la que siento en el presente es una culpa diferente, por haber sido quien más daño te ha causado en ésta vida. Comprendí, cuando vi mi armadura manchada con la sangre de tu hermano que ya no éramos niños, ni amigos, ni algo más que sólo compañeros.

Él me lo había dicho, no era un traidor. Idiota de mi parte no creerle, pues tu hermano siempre tenía la razón.

¿Podrás… algún día? Yo lo intenté, pero todavía no he logrado perdonarme. Sólo sé perderme en recuerdos de antaño, añorando esa vida, antes de ser Santo. Un secreto que guardo con recelo: el orgulloso y leal guerrero de Athena, nunca quiso serlo. No, si eso implica resignarme a ti.

El amor de juventud es intenso, es fugaz, es extremista y nos marca de por vida, para bien o para mal. Yo he decido guardar esos recuerdos con una sonrisa, muy interna, pero sonrisa al fin.

Ya no me acerco a ti. Hoy dudo. Temo al rechazo y evito tu mirada. Ahora no son sólo dos años lo que nos separa, hoy siento que realmente somos de mundos diferentes. Ya no pretendo únicamente besos de ti.

Sin embargo comprendo que es demasiado tarde.

¿Lo es? Una nueva guerra Santa se ha desatado y me pregunto si moriré callando lo que nunca te dije, pero siempre sentí. Espero que aún, pese al tiempo, sigas manteniendo la facultad de entender los mensajes implícitos en mis actos y en mis gestos.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_2 de marzo de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	11. Seiya x Shaina

**Más guapa que cualquiera**

**

* * *

**

_Regalo adelantado de cumpleaños para **bela_kikinu **que los cumple en cuatro días (el 27 de marzo). Lo publico ahora porque tengo intenciones de hacer una viñeta o algo con más contenido, pero no prometo nada tampoco._

_

* * *

_

**Drabble 100 p.: Seiya/Shaina**_._

* * *

¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? Al principio lo había buscado por cielo y tierra con el único fin de darle muerte, para después —en un arranque de contradicción— declarársele.

En el presente, volvían al mismo punto:

—¡Seiya! —rugió, sacudiéndolo enérgicamente por el cuello—¡Voy a matarte!

Aunque bueno, si la sed de matanza había comenzado tan sólo por haberle visto la cara, no era de extrañar.

—¡Te vuelvo a pescar espiándome mientras me baño y te castro!

Seiya, azul como un pitufo, negó con la cabeza. Había aprendido la lección, lo mejor era no _mirar_ a Shaina con _esos_ ojos.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Ah, me volví loca tratando de encajar todo en 100 palabras redondas, espero que te haya gustado, nena :) Fue divertido hacer este drabble, Shaina/Seiya es una pareja que siempre me gustó, pero sobre la que nunca escribí._

_23 de Marzo de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	12. Hyoga x Shun

**Autor**: Hessefan (Dita).  
**Título**: Kotek.  
**Tipo**: Drama, romance.  
**Resumen**: No era su culpa que allí, justo en ese desolado rincón olvidado, estuviera su mundo.  
**Clasificación**: R.  
**Pareja**: Hyoga/Shun.

**Beta**: Motoko Cydalima. Gracias, muchacha.  
**Razón**: Para el evento "Día del Ficker" del foro **Saint Seiya Yaoi**.  
**Dedicatoria**: Flor de Liz .  
**Comentarios adicionales**: Bien, Florcita, me puso muy contenta que me tocaras (oh… eso se lee un poco _pervert_), y quería hacerte algo lindo, pero este drabble puede ser cualquier cosa menos "lindo". ¡No me mates! Sabes que yo también soy patoneja, pero nació así y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo; no logré hallar una idea que me conformara del todo para un drabble, así que prometo hacerte algo mejor la próxima vez, si se presenta la ocasión ^^.  
**Nº de Palabras**: 410  
**Última actualización**: 03 de Julio 2013.

* * *

El viaje era largo y agotador, para más de uno era un sinsentido malgastar los días libres en un páramo vacío y helado como lo era Kotek; pero no era su culpa que allí, justo en ese desolado rincón olvidado, estuviera su mundo.

El reencuentro fue como siempre: escasas palabras y cuantiosas miradas; hasta que al atravesar el marco de la puerta de la cabaña el saludo se transformaba en caricias rudas y besos que sabían a desesperación.

No había tiempo para perder, para lamentaciones o lágrimas, solo para amarse durante los días que a Shun se le tenía permitido estar allí, en el calor de sus brazos.

Limitarse a vivir el presente, era lo único que les quedaba.

Sin embargo los reproches eran inevitables, Shun podía leer en la espejada mirada de él todas las recriminaciones implícitas que ambos compartían. La distancia dolía, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando Shun debió hacerlo, no lo hizo, cuando Hyoga debió tomar una decisión, eligió marcharse.

La realidad era mucho más dura de lo que podía verse retratada en las novelas, en las películas y en las tontas canciones de amor.

El teléfono celular de Shun sonó, haciéndoles volver en sí de esa quimera a la que se aferraban con tanto empeño.

—Ah, lo siento… olvidé llamarte —Sintió la distancia de Hyoga de una manera literal además de metafórica. Lo vio caminar desnudo, de la cama a la cocina—, ¿cómo están los niños, te hacen berrear? —Una mirada, un ligero asentimiento de cabeza—Hyoga te manda saludos. Bien, se los daré —cortó, arrojando el aparato sobre la cama.  
—¿June? —Innecesario era corroborarlo—Te dije que la llamaras —¿Cuándo? Shun no recordaba que entre beso y beso la hubiera mencionado.

Adrede cuidaba de no hacerlo, como si la mera mención de ella fuera a echarle sal a una herida abierta.

Y así era.

Shun pudo haber elegido no casarse, pero lo hizo. Hyoga pudo haber elegido no marchar, pero también lo hizo. Creyendo con ingenuidad que de esa forma lograría escapar de él, de sí mismo y de los dos.

—Te manda saludos. —Estiró los brazos, como un niño, rogándole con el gesto para que volviera a él.

Hyoga dejó la taza sobre la mesada y caminó esos metros que lo separaban de Shun.

Una vez más… lo amaría una vez más hasta que la realidad lo arrancara de su lado para dejarlo solo en ese desierto helado.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
